Horatio's Journey
by Bella1234
Summary: All about Horatio's Journey


Lieutenant Horatio Caine was just getting out of his hummer. When he got a call from Eric Delko to come to the crime scene of the latest kidnapping in Miami. After Horatio finished talking Eric over the phone he got back into his hummer and drove off to the crime scene. When Horatio got there, Eric waited for him to get out of the hummer. Well Eric, what's the run the run down on the situation here? Horatio asked. Well we have a missing child and her name is Melissa Smith she is only 2 years old and her mothers name is Brenda Smith. That's all we know right now. Eric told Horatio. Okay thanks Eric for the information if you get anymore please let me know ASAP. Horatio told Eric. When Horatio finished talking to Eric he went to go talk to the mother of the missing child. Well Hi Brenda long time no see, how are you these days. Well Horatio I'm doing fine but I do have something to tell you, after I left you 2 days later I found out I was pregnant but I didn't know who the father was until 2 weeks ago and I just wanted to let you know Horatio that you are Melissa father.

I'm what, Horatio said, your Melissa's father Brenda told Horatio. How come you didn't find out sooner like when she was born? Horatio asked. Well I didn't want Mike to know right then and there because Mike told me "If your Ex-Husband showed his face anywhere around here I will personally throw him out and get him arrested for trespassing and put in jail". So that's why I haven't told him yet that he is not Melissa's father. Now Brenda do you have any idea of who would do this? asked Horatio, Yes I do have some what of an idea of who would do this I think her step dad

Mike had something to do with it because I told him it was over between us, so I could back to you because you are Melissa's real father. After I told him that he just left and didn't even comeback for his clothes or anything he just left. Brenda told Horatio. Brenda do you happen to have a recent photo of Melissa handy. Horatio asked. Yes I do Horatio why do ask? Brenda asked. Well so we can have and idea of what Melissa looks like. Oh okay then here it is Horatio; thanks Brenda well have her back in no time at all. Okay thanks Horatio.

When Horatio got back to the crime lab he went straight to his office to check for any new messages. After Horatio finished listening to his messages Horatio rushed to the hospital because one of his calls was from Suzie saying that Madison was in the hospital and asked him to come. When Horatio walked in Suzie ran to Horatio and hugged him saying that she was not a match to Madison. Suzie can you do me a favor and go sit with Madison and I'll be right back okay. Horatio left the room to go see if he was a match to Madison, he took his jacket off, rolled up his sleeve and sat down and the nurse drew blood and tested to see if Horatio was a match. When the nurse finished Horatio got up and rolled down his sleeve and buttoned it, then grabbed his suit jacket and swung it over his shoulder and went back to Madison's room to see Madison and Suzie. A few minutes later the doctor came in to talk to Horatio. Mr. Caine it's a go, so if you would go with the nurse she'll get you ready so we can go ahead with the Medical Procedure. The doctor said. Doctor can you tell the nurse I'll be there in a few minutes. Horatio asked the doctor. I sure will the Doctor while walking out the door. Horatio what's going on? Suzie asked.

Well Suzie honey, I am a match to Madison so I am going to donate my bone marrow to Madison. Right after Horatio left the room he quickly phoned Calleigh. Hi Calleigh it's Horatio I just phoned to let you know that I am going to be at the hospital for the rest of the day because I am going to be my niece Madison's bone marrow donor. Horatio told Calleigh. Okay Horatio thanks for letting me know, I hope everything goes alright for you there? Thanks Calleigh. Talk to you later Horatio. Calleigh said before hanging up the phone. After Horatio finished talking to Calleigh he went to go see the nurse and got prepped for the surgery. After both Horatio and Madison were prepped they both went into surgery. It had been 2 hours since Horatio and Madison went in and finally the doctor came out and told Suzie everything went okay and both Madison and Horatio were alright.

When Horatio finally woke up from the anesthetic he was really sore and in a lot of pain so he slowly sat up and asked the nurse if he could call Calleigh. Mr. Caine, I just came in here to let you know the doctor is releasing you this evening, the nurse said. Okay thank-you nurse. After the nurse left, Horatio got up slowly and got dressed. When Horatio finished getting dressed he went to go see Madison. When Horatio got there Madison was sitting up so he went over and sat down on the bed next to her and she moved over to sit on Horatio's lap. Then Madison leaned over and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek. Then Madison said thank-you Uncle Horatio and one tear came down Horatio's cheek. Your Welcome Sweetheart, if you need anything or you just want to come see your Uncle H, I'll always be here for you sweetheart.

After Horatio left the hospital, he went straight to his apartment and hit the bed because he was completely worn out he fell asleep right after his head hit the pillow. Horatio didn't wake up until the next morning. The next morning Horatio got up and a quick shower and then went to work. When Horatio got to the crime lab he went straight to Calleigh's office to see her. Well Hi There Handsome! Your back already I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon? Calleigh asked. Well the doctor released me yesterday evening so I went straight to my apartment and went to sleep because I was really sore and in a lot of pain. Are you in any pain right now Horatio? Calleigh asked. A little bit but not much though, I'll be just find, I just have to take it slow today. Horatio told Calleigh.

Okay then Horatio I'll check on you later then, Calleigh told Horatio.

When Horatio finished talking to Calleigh, he went to go see if Eric ad found anything new in the case. Hi Eric, Hi H what are you doing back so soon? I thought you weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow? Eric said to Horatio. Well the doctor released me yesterday evening. Horatio said. Oh Okay, are you in any pain right now? Eric asked Horatio. A little bit but not much but I'll be fine. Well back to what I came here for, did you happen to find anything new in the case? Horatio asked Eric. Well H we ran the blood we found at the crime scene it was a match to Walter Resden. Eric told Horatio. Okay thanks, I have to go talk to Brenda again. See you later then.

When Horatio got to Brenda's house she was outside tending to her garden. Hi Brenda, Oh Hi Horatio, Can ask you a couple of questions about this Mike guy that you married? Yah ask what you want Horatio; Well can you give me a description of his guy. Yah I can he was about 6'6" bald with dark brown hair on the sides that's about it. Ah Brenda his name is not Mike his real name is Walter Resden and he's a killer. I think this is payback for me. Horatio told Brenda. Why do you say that Horatio? Brenda asked. Well a couple of years ago I arrested his brother because they were partners in a ring of murders and ever since then he's been after me, but the good thing is that he hasn't succeeded yet and I don't think he will. Brenda came running toward Horatio and hugged him, then Horatio gently put his hand on Brenda's head and said sweetheart it will be alright because Melissa is strong like her mother and has instinct like her father she'll be fine, but what if he tries to hurt Melissa? Brenda asked Horatio. Trust me Brenda Walter Resden will not touch her because he knows if he does I'll be on his ass faster then a cheetah can run, and I'll put him behind bars. Horatio told Brenda. Well Brenda I have to get back to the crime lab so I can process some new evidence that I found. So I will see you later Okay Brenda. Okay Horatio I will see you later then.

When Horatio got back to the crime lab he handed the new evidence over to Eric, so he could go to the hospital and see Madison. When Horatio got to the hospital he saw that Madison was sitting up and reading his and Madison's favorite book. When Horatio walked in, Madison said Hi Uncle Horatio can you help me read my book? I sure can sweetheart, just let me talk to your mom first sweetheart. Okay Uncle H! So Horatio just finished talking to Suzie, so he went to sit down beside Madison on the bed to read the book with her. After Horatio and Madison finished reading, Horatio gave Madison a kiss on the cheek, and one of Uncle H's big warm teddy bear hugs and told her that Uncle Horatio will come see her tomorrow.

After Horatio left the hospital he got back into the hummer and drove off back to the crime lab to see if Eric or Calleigh got anything new on the case and they did have something new in the case. When Horatio got there he went straight to where Eric and Calleigh were and walked in. So did you find anything yeah I did we had found a fiber at the crime scene and ran it, the fiber came from a long black trench coat from the Estelle LaCompia Male Collection and on that fiber there were bits of flour from the a bread bakery. Ah Calleigh is the flour course flour? Horatio asked.

Why yes it is how did you know? Calleigh asked. I had a gut feeling plus Brenda use to go to a bakery on beachfront and they used to make course bread that Brenda loves but I think it closed last summer, but I'll go check it out anyway. I'll be on my cell if you need me okay Calleigh. Horatio said, yah okay H!

Horatio got into his hummer and drove off to the bakery. When he got there he saw that the lock had been broken and then he heard people talking inside so Horatio had pulled out his gun, and then he pushed the door open and said Miami Dade Police, Put Your Hands Up. Two of the guys started to shoot but luckily they missed Horatio. Then Horatio shot and took two guys out with two bullets and after that the third guys surrender and lied flat on the ground. Horatio had already called for back up and for a medical to come and they did come. Then Horatio put his gun back into his holster and ran to untie Melissa to make sure she was okay. Hi Sweetheart my name is Horatio Caine and I am your father, and if you come with me you'll be safe. So then Melissa stood up and Horatio picked her up and quietly calmed her down. Now that Melissa was quietly lying on Horatio's shoulder, and Horatio was quietly singing a lullaby to her so Melissa would fall asleep and she did

When Horatio got back to the crime lab he tried to put Melissa down but she wouldn't let go of Horatio. So Horatio ended up holding Melissa. So Horatio had Brenda brought in and had Calleigh interrogate her to see if she knew anything about the kidnapping, and Horatio had Walter Resden brought in and was interrogated by Eric, but Brenda couldn't take it anymore so she told Calleigh everything and also gave Walter Resden up too. So Walter Resden and Brenda were arrested and put in jail and from then on Horatio became a single father and Madison was released from the hospital 2 days later and Horatio took Melissa to Madison's and Suzie's and decided to stay there for a couple of weeks.


End file.
